


Interlude

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac comes home from the lab after a hard day and finds a present from his lover in Miami. I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

It was close to midnight when Mac Taylor stumbled into his apartment after a hellish day at the lab. He’d called his lover around suppertime to ask if Miami was any less crazy only to be told they’d have to quarantine two cruise ships and had two gang shootings within an hour. They both agreed that people in general were crazy and Mac had laughed when Horatio got called to a crime scene involving two cream pies, a gun and an alligator in downtown Miami. 

Part of him wanted to call his lover again for their normal pre-bedtime conversation but he hoped Horatio was at least in bed trying to sleep and Mac had to be back in his own lab in six hours and knew he had to try and get some sleep as well. He glanced at the stack of mail he’d grabbed from his box and was tempted to just leave it for the next day but noticed a padded envelope from Miami addressed in his lover’s very distinctive handwriting. Mac grinned and opened it, wondering what Horatio was up to now.

It was a DVD labeled in Horatio’s handwriting and said simply ‘miss you’. Mac’s grin widened and he made his way to his living room, loaded the DVD and settled onto his sofa to see what Horatio had sent him. His eyes widened when the movie started and showed Horatio’s bed. “Hey Mac,” his lover’s voice said, low and seductive. “I got a new toy yesterday and have just been waiting to play with it.”

Horatio’s Caine slid onto his bed, his white freckled skin contrasting with the black sheets on the bed. Mac’s breathing and heart rate increased as he took in the sight of his lover’s naked form spread out on the bed they shared in Miami.

“I know you’re thinking it’s a toy from Artie’s store,” Horatio continued, his blue eyes staring directly into the camera. “But it’s not. All my toys are poor seconds to you and what you do to me. I love you, Mac, and not just for what you make me feel when we’re naked in bed and your hard cock is buried in my ass. You make me feel complete in a way I never have before.” His right hand trailed over his chest, rubbing a nipple slowly. “I wish you were here with me, Mac. I want to feel your hands on my body.”

Mac’s eyes were glued to the television as Horatio pulled the lube from under his pillow and reached down and slipped two slick fingers into his body, slowly stretching the muscle.

“Are you hard yet, Mac?” Horatio asked, his voice so low that Mac almost didn’t catch it. “Is your cock hot and leaking for me? Next weekend, Mac, I think the first thing I want to do is pin you down and suck you dry, feel you explode in my mouth, then push you back and claim you. Would you like that, Mac?”

Mac groaned at the image and gave into his body’s demands. He undid the fly of his suit pants and pulled out his erection. Just seeing his lover spread out and ready to be taken had Mac on edge and he knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. He groaned again as Horatio started stroking his erection slowly, blue eyes still staring directly through the camera at his lover. There were times when Mac wondered how Horatio could be so unashamed of his body, so open and free about sex and then realized he really didn’t care. Mac knew that he wouldn’t ever be as open as his lover but he was learning and enjoying every moment of it.

“I can’t wait to feel you moving in me again, Mac,” Horatio said. “So hot and hard, so big and just perfect, like you were made for me. Will you let me take you again, slip into your body and possess you from the inside out? Can’t you feel me moving as I thrust into your body?”

“Horatio,” Mac moaned, stroking his cock in tandem with his lover. “Oh god, Horatio.” His hips lifted off the sofa as he came. He collapsed back against the cushions panting. “That’s my new favorite movie,” he panted, watching as his lover’s body arched and climaxed, his name on Horatio’s lips.

His cell phone rang and he groped around for it, flipping it open with a soft sigh. “Mac Taylor.”

“Did you like your present?”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, Horatio?” Mac asked.

“I slipped on some of the meringue at the crime scene and am off duty for a couple of days to make sure I don’t have a concussion,” Horatio replied. “So I thought I’d call and ask if you want to come down early.”

“Let me check my schedule,” Mac said. “I’ll be there by noon. And I loved the movie.”

“We can make our own while you’re here,” Horatio purred. “And keep copies at both houses.”

“You’re insane,” Mac laughed.

“But you love me anyway,” Horatio said. “Do you need me to pick you up?”

Mac smiled. “No, I don’t think you should be driving if you have a head injury,” he said. “I’ll get a cab and wake you up.”

“Then I’ll see you soon,” Horatio said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
